Impact Knockouts Championship
| firstchamp = Gail Kim | longestreign = Taryn Terrell (279 days) | shortestreign = Tara (1 day) }} The TNA Women's Knockout Championship is a professional wrestling women's world championship owned by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It is primarily contested for in TNA's women's division. It was debuted on October 14, 2007 at TNA's Bound for Glory pay-per-view (PPV) event under the name the "TNA Women's World Championship"; it was later renamed the TNA Women's Knockout Championship in 2008. It was the only female championship in TNA until the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship was introduced at their No Surrender PPV event on September 20, 2009. Like most professional wrestling championships, the title is won via the result of a scripted match. Overall, there have been 40 reigns shared between 13 wrestlers. The first champion was Gail Kim. History TNA Knockout TNA Knockout, or just Knockout for short, is the term used by TNA to refer to its onscreen female employees; this is similar to TNA's main rival World Wrestling Entertainment and their Divas pseudonym. TNA's first women's accomplishment was announced at TNA's first weekly pay-per-view event on June 19, 2002. It was called the "Miss TNA" crown. The holder of the crown was determined in a lingerie battle royal on June 19, 2002, which aired on June 26, 2002. The participants in the match were Alexis Laree, Elektra, Erin Bray, Francine, Miss Joni, Sasha, Shannon, Taylor Vaughn, and Teresa Tyler. Vaughn last eliminated Elektra to win the crown. The TNA Knockout of the Year is another award in TNA given to the knockout who achieved the most or had the best run that year. The most recent Knockout of the Year was Gail Kim in 2007; no award has been given out since. On the August 20, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!, backstage interviewer Lauren announced that TNA were planning to host an eight-team single elimination tag team tournament to crown the first-ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions. The tournament began on the following Impact! and continued on for four weeks, concluding on September 20 at TNA's No Surrender PPV event. There, the team of Sarita and Taylor Wilde defeated The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) to become the first champions. Two DVDs on the topic of the TNA Knockouts have been released by TNA. The first was named "Knockouts: The Ladies of TNA Wrestling Vol.1" and was released on August 29, 2006. "Knocked Out: The Women of TNA Wrestling" was the second, being released on October 7, 2008. Creation TNA first announced in early September 2007 through their TNA Mobile service that they planned to start an official women's division and debut a women's title soon. Later that month, TNA began to promote a 10 knockout gauntlet match to be held on October 14, 2007 at TNA's Bound for Glory PPV event to crown the first-ever TNA Women's Champion. At the event, Gail Kim defeated Ms. Brooks, Christy Hemme, Awesome Kong, Roxxi Laveaux, Talia Madison, Shelly Martinez, Jackie Moore, ODB, and Angel Williams to become the first champion. The championship was renamed in 2008 to the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. Belt designs During the championship's history, it has had one design. It begins with a white leather strap that is covered with two small gold plates that are encrusted with silver. In the center of each plate stands a figure resembling a globe made out of gold. On the outer edge of the plate are red gems, which circle the entire plate. The center golden plate of the belt has TNA's official logo engraved in the very center with the word "Womens" above it and the word "Champion" below it. At the very top of the center plate is a queen's crown. The word "Knockout" does not appear anywhere on the belt. Reigns The inaugural champion was Gail Kim, who defeated Ms. Brooks, Christy Hemme, Awesome Kong, Roxxi Laveaux, Talia Madison, Shelly Martinez, Jackie Moore, ODB, and Angel Williams in a 10 knockout gauntlet match on October 24, 2007 at TNA's Bound for Glory PPV event. At days, Taryn Terrell's first reign is the longest in the title's history. Tara's fourth reign holds the record for shortest reign in the title's history at day. Angelina Love holds the record for most reigns, with six. See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links *TNA Wrestling.com *TNA Women's Knockout Championship at CAGEMATCH.net zh:TNA Knockout Championship Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling championships Category:Women's championships Category:Singles championships Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions